Mon Héroïne
by Vacax Jacha
Summary: "Tu es vraiment trop con House !" hurla-t-il soudainement. "Con et égoïste ! Inconscient et cruel !" Les larmes roulaient à torrent sur ses joues mouillées et ses poings crispés froissaient sans ménagements le morceau de papier.


**E**t voilà mon tout premier OS sur le fandom de House MD ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le terminer car le début m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre. J'espère de tout coeur l'avoir réussit surtout que ces derniers temps, je ne suis bonne à rien (rien qu'à voir le flop de mes OS _**She Left **_et _**La Mélodie des Tuyaux**_, c'est assez décourageant :s)

**M'**enfin bref, coté disclaims vous connaissez le refrain : House n'est pas à moi, et à mon plus grand dam, Wilson non plus. Cruelle injustice que cela pas vrai ?

**P**our ce qui est du raiting, j'ai mis T. Non seulement parce que ce n'est pas une histoire très joyeuse, mais en plus parce que le thème abordé est un peu sombre. C'est un drama quoi. Un drama très très très légèrement Angst. Sinon ça rien de choquant. Enfin je crois.

**J**uste pour la petite histoire, cet OS me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. J'ai commencé par écrire la fin comme ça, pour caser deux ou trois phrases que je voulais écrire, et puis je me suis dis que ça ferait peut-être un bon texte. Alors j'ai commencé à écrire le début sur lequel j'ai franchement bloqué =_= Mais une fois le début passé, c'est allé vite et je l'ai terminé en moins d'une journée alors que pour écrire les trois premiers paragraphes j'ai mis presque un mois ! J'étais tellement prise dedans que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'avais de nouveau réussis à écrire un OS long ! Gloire à moi même !

**J'**oubliais, au début vous serez peut-être surpris par un léger détail. Pas d'inquiétude, je ne débloque pas, c'est juste que pour cette histoire, House à déménagé de l'appart qu'il partageait avec Wilson pour aller vivre seul de son coté.

**P**our finir, je vous conseil vivement d'écouter _**Lost Highway,**_ _**Mister K**_, et _**Angel Dust **_d'**AaRon** pendant la lecture de ce texte. J'ai écouté l'album pendant que j'écrivais et je crois que ces deux morceaux collent bien à l'histoire.

**V**oilà voilà. Maintenant, j'en appelle à tous ceux qui pleureront, rieront, se moqueront, ou simplement aimeront voir détesteront de me laisser leurs avis. (je ne tiens pas trop à rester dans l'ignorance voyez-vous)

**S**ur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>MON HEROÏNE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Parfois, il se dit qu'un jour, il l'aimera.<em>

House était un salaud. Un connard de première. Mais c'était un génie. Les gens avaient besoin de lui. De son intelligence. De ses brillantes déductions. Certes, ses manières étaient peu appréciées, mais c'était un génie. On pardonne toujours les personnes comme lui, ou tout du moins, on les tolère. On ne les aimes pas, on se contente simplement de les admirer de loin, juste un peu, à la manière d'un fade adulateur.

Et House n'était pas aimé. A vrai dire, il était même haït. Le monde lui pardonnait toujours tout, se contentait d'un soupir là où n'importe qui aurait eu le droit à un sermon. Il était intelligent, reconnu partout où il allait, son nom résonnant dans les bouches des uns et des autres. Il était jalousé. C'était un salaud, un connard de première, mais parce que c'était un génie, on le laissait faire.

Wilson était le seul à le supporter en tant qu'ami. Il était d'une patience remarquable. Il fermait les yeux sur les bouteilles d'alcool laissées en plan, se bouchait les oreilles face aux insultes, ignoraient les plaisanteries douteuses. Il l'avait aidé à arrêter la vicodine, l'avait soutenu dans ses projets, réprimandé dans ses fautes. Et en remerciement, House lui souriait de temps en temps, et parfois même, prenait parti lors des embrouilles.

Les gens avaient souvent demandé à l'oncologue comment faisait-il pour apprécier le diagnosticien, et surtout, pourquoi restait-il à ses cotés malgré sa personnalité. Wilson leur répondait toujours que peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il était un peu masochiste. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai non plus. Si les gens prenaient la peine, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, d'observer au-delà de la façade de House l'emmerdeur, ils trouveraient toujours un salaud, certes, mais un salaud qui avait un peu de coeur, au fond.

Au bout de dix ans d'amité, l'oncologue avait apprit quelque chose d'important sur le diagnosticien. Quelque chose de primaire, un truc tout bête. Un fait tellement con qu'il aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dés la première fois que son regard s'était porté sur House. Son ami n'était pas un connard. Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais pas autant que ce que les gens ont tendance à penser. House était juste malheureux.

Il était malheureux à cause de tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Il était malheureux à cause de la vicodine, malheureux à cause de sa jambe, malheureux à cause de Stacy, malheureux à cause de tout ce qui se disait sur lui, malheureux à cause de son travail, malheureux à cause de son intelligence en parfait décalage avec le reste du monde, malheureux à cause de Cuddy... House était malheureux à cause de la vie elle-même.

Et pourtant...

Depuis quelques temps, House semblait heureux. Il souriait, il riait, ses remarques acerbes s'étaient muées en encouragements, parfois même en compliments. Il était méconnaissable. House le connard semblait avoir disparu. Et tout les soirs, il s'en allait le sourire aux lèvres, murmurant qu'il allait passer une nuit fantastique avec _elle_. Une nuit plus belle encore que la précédente, mais moins que celle qui suivrait le lendemain. Au début, Wilson s'en réjouissait. Il se disait qu'enfin le diagnosticien avait trouvé une femme avec qui il se sentait bien. Sa joie et ses illusions ne durèrent pas longtemps.

Ce qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille, c'était la maigreur de son ami. House était naturellement mince, mais pas à un tel degré. Il flottait dans ses chemises et dans ses jeans, ses chaussures le quittaient à chacun de ses pas, ses mains étaient devenues osseuses, ses joues étaient creusées... Et quand bien même son visage semblait plus rayonnant que jamais, les cernes sous ses yeux, sa pâleur allarmante, ses cheveux autrefois poivre et sel rendu grisâtres et blancs par endroit, et son effroyable maigreur lui donnaient une dizaine d'année en plus de son âge réel.

Et Wilson avait peur. Peur de ce qui arrivait à son ami, peur de cette mystérieuse _elle _dont House parlait si souvent, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si les choses continuait sur cette voie là. Alors un jour, l'oncologue s'arma de courage, et quand bien même la réponse que lui fournirait son ami pourrait l'effrayer, il alla trouver House.

Le diagnosticien était assit à son bureau, les yeux vague, fixant un point imprécis. L'une de ses mains aux os visibles sous sa peau, tellement saillants qu'ils semblaient près à déchirer l'épiderme au moindre mouvement, retenait sa tête en étant sous sa joue creusée tandis que l'autre était posée à plat sur le bois vernis. Comme il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, Wilson se racla la gorge. House sortit brusquement de ses pensées et regarda son homologue dans les yeux. L'oncologue dut se retenir de détourner le regard. Les yeux de House, autrefois d'un bleu vif et perçant, n'étaient à présent que de simples billes de verre dont la couleur ternissait jour après jour.

« Wilson ? »

La voix de House était enrouée, presque cassée. Et Wilson dut se retenir de se boucher les oreilles.

« House... je... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu as... considérablement maigris... Tu... tu as changé, tu n'es plus le grand et brillant docteur House... enfin... tu... tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

L'oncologue se maudit d'avoir bégayé. Il devait paraître fort, pour réussir à convaincre son ami.

« Et bien non, je ne vois pas Wilson. »

« Tu ne me fais plus de plaisanteries stupides, tu n'insulte plus Foreman, tu félicite même ton équipe ! Tu obéis à Cuddy, fais tes heures de consultations sans broncher, t'occupe de cas banals et inintéressants... Et surtout, tu parle sans arrêt d'une femme, chaque soirs tu dis que tu vas passer une nuit magnifique avec elle, et chaque matin tu arrive avec cinq minutes de retard de plus que la veille. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive House ? Qui est cette _elle _dont tu parle à longueur de temps ? »

« Elle ? C'est quelqu'un de superbe. Elle me montre le paradis chaque nuits, et s'en va avant que je me réveille. Depuis que je la connais, je me demande comment j'ai bien pu réussir à vivre sans elle pendant tout ce temps. Elle est simplement magnifique, aussi belle que les nuits qu'elle m'offre. Je sais que la plus belle nuit qu'elle m'offira sera la dernière. Mais elle est si belle. C'est une véritable héroïne. Oui... c'est mon Héroïne. »

Le diagnosticien n'avait pas regardé son ami de toute sa tirade, et à présent qu'il l'avait achevée, ces yeux étaient à nouveau perdus dans le vague, fixant inlassablement ce point invisible.

Découragé, blessé, extenué, Wilson sortit du bureau de son ami et alla s'affaisser dans la chaise la plus proche, ses jambes ne le portant plus. House, son ami si charismatique, si brillant, si unique, avait tout perdu de sa superbe. Il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide parlant sans arrêt d'une femme qu'il ne décrivait jamais, se contentant de dire qu'elle lui faisait vivre des instants magique, qu'elle était si belle, si magnifique qu'il n'imaginait plus la vie sans elle. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée trop maigre et trop pâle, aux yeux de verre d'un bleu terne, fatigué et lointain.

D'un pas lourd, l'oncologue se traina jusqu'à son bureau et se laissa tomber dans le canapé que House avait si souvent occupé. House... House le médecin, House le brillant, House le sarcastique, House l'ingrat... Qu'était-il arrivé au House que Wilson avait toujours connu ?

_Parfois, il se dit qu'il l'aime._

Les jours passaient, et House maigrissait de plus en plus. Il résolvait encore quelques cas lorsque le courage lui prenait, mais bien souvent, c'était son équipe qui se chargeait de tout. Les balles sur son bureau étaient chargées de poussière, la paperasse s'entassait sur le sol et dans les tiroirs. Ses cernes se marquaient de plus en plus, s'assombrissaient de jour en jour, ses cheveux devenaient entièrement blancs, son corps squelettique semblait ne plus vouloir le porter et son dos était constament vouté. Le diagnosticien ressemblait à un vieillard à qui on aurait enlevé la joie de vivre. Mais le pire restait ses yeux. Les billes de verre s'étaient transformées en puits sans fond qui ne semblait jamais voir le monde qui l'entourait._ Les yeux d'un mort qui respire encore_, pensait Wilson chaque fois qu'il venait à croiser ce regard qu'il ne connaissait pas.

House était devenu l'ombre de lui même. Un homme que la vie avait oublié, sans le quitter pour autant. Seulement quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois où le diagnosticien parla d'_elle_. Quatre mois suffirent à le réduire à l'état de vague souvenir. Un matin, House, quatre mois et le résultat.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le diagnosticien était partit depuis des heures. En partant, il avait dit à l'oncologue que cette nuit là serait la plus belle de toutes. Et Wilson lui, se torturait les méninges. Qui avait bien pu mettre son ami dans cet état ? Qui...? Qui ou quoi ?

_Elle ? C'est quelqu'un de superbe_

House avait maigrit.

_Elle me montre le paradis chaque nuits, et s'en va avant que je me réveille._

House avait de gros cernes noirs sous les yeux.

_Depuis que je la connais, je me demande comment j'ai bien pu réussir à vivre sans elle pendant tout ce temps. _

House regardait souvent dans le vague.

_Elle est simplement magnifique, aussi belle que les nuits qu'elle m'offre. _

House arrivait chaque jours plus en retard que le jour précédent.

_C'est une véritable héroïne. _

Les yeux de House n'étaient plus les magnifiques yeux bleus clairs qu'ils ont été.

_Elle est si belle._

House avait les cheveux blancs.

_Je sais que la plus belle nuit qu'elle m'offira sera la dernière. _

House n'était plus qu'un vague reflet dans le miroir du souvenir.

_C'est mon Héroïne._

House est un mort qui respire encore.

_Mon Héroïne._

House avait maigrit.

_Mon Héroïne._

House avait de gros cernes noirs sous les yeux.

_Mon..._

House regardait souvent dans le vague. House arrivait chaque jours plus en retard que le jour précédent, les yeux de House n'étaient plus les magnifiques yeux bleus clairs qu'ils ont été, House avait les cheveux blancs.

_Héroïne._

House n'est plus qu'un vague reflet dans le miroir du souvenir. House est un mort qui respire encore.

_Mon Héroïne._

Qui avait bien pu mettre House dans cet état. Qui... ou quoi ?

_Mon Héroïne..._

House avait dit...

_Cette nuit là sera la plus belle de toutes._

House avait dit...

_Je sais que la plus belle nuit qu'elle m'offira sera la dernière. _

_La dernière._

_Mon Héroïne._

_La dernière._

Wilson se frappa le front de la main et se leva précipitament en attrapant ses clefs de voiture au passage. Il sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte, courut aussi vite qu'il le pu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, glissant dans les virages, bousculant les médecins au passage. Une fois dehors il courut vers sa voiture, ignorant la morsure du froid hivernal sur son corps. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de prendre son manteau. Il enfonça maladroitement les clefs dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte à la volée, démara la seconde d'après. Il grilla quelques feux rouges, se fit flasher une ou deux fois, prit certaines routes en sens interdit, faillit causer un accident à trois reprises. Mais peu lui importait. _Je sais que la plus belle nuit qu'elle m'offira sera la dernière. _Et House avait dit : _Cette nuit là sera la plus belle de toute._ House allait mourir, Wilson en était sûr. Il ne voulait pas. Perdre House lui était inconcevable. Il arriva devant l'immeuble de son ami, sonna à l'interphone. Personne ne lui répondit. Il sonna plusieurs fois tandis que sa respiration sacadée créait des fantômes de brume devant lui. Il sonna chez d'autres personnes et finalement, après avoir servit l'excuse de l'oubli des clefs dans son appartement, on lui ouvrit les portes. Là, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arrivé devant la porte du diagnosticien, frappa le bois de toutes ses forces. Finalement, après une bonne minute, Wilson ne vit d'autre solution que de l''enfoncer. Il se déboita l'épaule sur le choc, mais peu lui importait car la porte s'était ouverte. Il alluma les lumières de ses mains tremblantes mais il ne vit personne. Alors il avança dans l'appartement le coeur battant, les jambes cotoneuses, un noeud dans l'estomac, une nausée tenace s'accrochant à ses entrailles. Il poussa la porte de la chambre. Il le vit.

House était là, allongé sur les draps froissés de son lit, une seringue vide dans le creux de son coude, une expression paisible sur son visage.

L'oncologue tomba à genoux, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non ça ne se pouvait pas. Tremblant, il se releva, poussant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur ses jambes affaiblies. Il effleura la peau crayeuse du bout des doigts et frissonna. Elle était glacée. Il plaça son index et son majeur dans son cou, mais ne sentit rien. House était bien mort. Wilson ne pouvait pas y croire. House n'avait pas pu...

Posée sur la table de nuit, une enveloppe sur laquelle son nom était écrit à l'encre noire. Avec l'écriture du diagnosticien. Il la prit, l'ouvrit et en sortit les deux feuilles qui s'y trouvaient. Il les lues une première fois, rapidement. Puis une seconde fois, afin d'être sûr que les mots n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur ses mains et Wilson releva la tête vers le plafond. Il n'y avait aucune fuite d'eau, ce n'était que ses propres larmes. Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Tu es vraiment trop con House ! » hurla-t-il soudainement. « Con et égoïste. Inconscient et cruel ! C'est ça que tu voulais alors ? Tu es partis de notre appartement pour te suicider tranquillement d'une overdose sans m'avoir sur le dos ? Comble d'ironie, tu ne l'a pas fait à grands coups de vicodine ! Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me faire croire qu'aller dans un établissement psychiatrique t'avais finalement servit ? Tu es vraiment trop con ! Si tu avais tellement mal, il fallait me le dire pauvre imbécile ! Plutôt que de t'injecter de l'héroïne jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un sac d'os aux cheveux blancs et au regard vitreux ! Si tu tenais tant que ça à crever, fallait faire comme tout le monde ! Te jeter sous un train, sauter du toit d'un immeuble, t'empoisonner à l'arsenic ou à la morphine ! Mais putain House, une overdose d'héroïne ! Tu voulais nous donner un avant-goût de ce qui se passerait quand tu ne serais plus là ? Te réduire à l'état de pauvre loque inutile histoire de nous habituer à ta non-présence ? Les gens avaient raison finalement. Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Un connard sans coeur ! Un putain d'égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa foutue gueule ! Sais-tu ce que tu laisses derrière toi ? Sais-tu malgré ce que tu penses, des gens tiennes à toi ? Mais non ! Non, personne ne peut aimer le grand Gregory House, et le grand Gregory House ne peut aimer personne ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré ! Tu crois réellement que me laisser une lettre me suffira pour que je pardonne ton geste ? Crois-tu réellement que tu n'étais qu'un fardeau pour moi...? Tu étais mon ami House. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans mon unique meilleur ami ? Tu peux me le dire toi ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi ? Maintenant...»

A présent, les larmes roulait à torrent sur ses joues mouillées, et ses poings crispés froissaient la lettre sans ménagement. Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule et l'oncologue revint à la réalité. Il tourna la tête et posa ses yeux rougis et encore emplits de grosses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler, sur Cuddy.

Les voisins allertés par le bruit avait appelés les autorités et Cuddy qui passait dans les parages fut intriguée par le raffut semblant venir de l'appartement de son meilleur médecin.

On enferma le corps de House dans un sac morturaire que les policiers déposèrent sur une civière avant de le faire disparaître derrière les grosses portes d'un fourgon. Réalisant ce qui se passait réellement, réalisant pour de bon que son meilleur ami ne reviendrait jamais, Wilson s'effondra à terre, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'il n'en ai réellement conscience. Cuddy pleurait aussi, mais elle s'efforçait de réconforter l'oncologue. Après tout, il devait souffrir bien plus qu'elle.

* * *

><p>L'enterrement de House eut lieu trois jours plus tard, le premier samedi du mois de mars. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et le froid était glacial, et finalement, la neige se mit à tomber, recouvrant le sol d'un fin manteau blanc.<p>

« House détestait la neige... » murmura Wilson, un sourire triste relevant les comissures de ses lèvres, les yeux rougis par le sel de ses larmes qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de couler.

« C'est vrai.» lui répondit Cuddy, les yeux tout aussi rouges, une expression de nostalgie sur le visage. « Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les paysages enneigés magnifiques, malgré son aversion pour la neige.»

« Peut-être était-il simplement frileux.» plaisanta tristement l'oncologue. Cuddy ria un peu. Juste un peu. Mais ça lui suffit pour lui réchauffer le coeur, malgré le froid hivernal.

« Il me manquera.»

« Oui...»

Wilson regarda le cercueil s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il écouta les paroles du prêtre d'une oreille distraite, se concentrant uniquement sur la tombe de marbre gisant sur la terre fraichement remuée. La neige n'allait pas tarder à la recouvrir elle aussi. L'oncologue attendit que tous soient partis, puis il s'approcha de la tombe, retira le gant de laine de sa main gauche et la posa sur le marbre gris et froid.

« Tu es un idiot House.»

Un rire, moitié moqueur, moitié amusé, résonna dans les oreilles de l'oncologue et il sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. Peut-être était il devenu fou de penser que c'était bien le rire du diagnoscticien qu'il venait d'entendre, après tout, ce ne devait être rien de plus que le sifflement du vent dans les branches dénudées des arbres.

Wilson rit à son tour, en écho à son ami. Il se releva, s'appréta à faire demi-tour puis se ravisa, se pencha et embrassa la tombe du bout du lèvres. Puis il partit.

_Parfois, il se dit que peut-être, oui peut-être, il l'avait aimé..._

A nouveau les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues rougis par le froid. Il se sentait perdu, seul, abandonné, il avait mal, mais peu importait combien sa souffrance était forte, peu importait que ce soit avec ou sans House, la vie suivait son court pour ne jamais s'arrêter.

* * *

><p><em>Wilson, <em>

_Puisque je semble avoir retrouvé ma lucidité pour quelques instants, je t'écris cette lettre._

_Tu le sais probablement, je n'aime pas les clichés. Je trouve ça trop... répétitifs. Ennuyeux. A quoi bon refaire la même chose une centaine de fois ? Il faut savoir faire dans l'originalité, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dis. Alors voilà, je vais essayer d'être original, même pour la dernière fois. Parce que oui, je te le promets, cette fois-ci sera la dernière. Après tu seras libre. Tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes, tu n'auras plus à avoir honte. Par ce geste, je te libère du poids à moitié mort que je suis. Terminé les mauvaises blagues, les remarques désobligeantes, les insultes. Les coups aussi. Terminé le ramassage de bouteilles d'alcool, le planquage de vicodine, et ce même si j'ai quitté notre appartement pour vivre de mon coté. Terminé les rancards sabotés, les plans à la con pour te pourrir la vie. Terminé aussi les réprimandes, le manque de vie sociale, la possession... Terminé Gregory House. _

_Je ne sais pas si je te manquerai. Un peu, j'espère. Peut-être... Même si je sais que je ne te méritais pas. Tu aurais dû écouter tous ceux qui te disais de me laisser. Mais bon, tu es con, naïf et trop gentil. Tu es resté. Je t'ai pourris la vie, je me suis amusé de ta détresse, je t'ai fais les pires plaisanteries imaginables... Mais tu es resté. Les autres étaient tous partis. Tous. Certains au bout de quelques heures, d'autres de quelques minutes seulement. Le reste me fuyait sans même me connaître, suivant les conseils des rumeurs portant sur ma personne. Pas toi. Jusqu'au bout. Pour ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de bien t'aimer. De t'admirer aussi... Juste un peu._

_Non, tu n'avais rien d'exceptionnel, à vrai dire, tu étais même plutôt banal. Mais tu étais là. C'est tout ce qui comptais. Et ça compte encore, d'une certaine manière. Il y a un tas de chose que j'aimerai pouvoir te dire, mais je crains de ne plus avoir le temps. Je suis en train de tomber dans le cliché, mais finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. Quelque part, c'est même plutôt appaisant. Ça me fait me sentir comme les autres. Ça me fait me sentir... normal. _

_Ma vue se brouille peu à peu, et je crois bien que mon rythme cardiaque commence à ralentir. J'ai augmenté la dose. Ma mort est pour bientôt. Si tout se passe bien, ce sera rapide, sinon..._

_J'aurai voulu te dire au revoir d'une poignée de main amicale, mais je penses que ça m'aurait donner envie de rester. Et je ne veux pas rester. Je ne veux plus. S'appeler Gregory House à quelque chose de douloureux. Et je veux y mettre fin. Libre à toi de penser que je suis un lâche, que j'ai encore agis de manière irréfléchie. Ça m'est égal. Je suis un lâche après tout. Vouloir que la douleur cesse... Et amputer là où ça fait mal... Il y à toujours eu quelque chose de lâche là-dedans. Mais ce n'est pas grave, car pour la première fois, je suis un lâche heureux. _

_Bien, il est temps pour moi de poser ma plume. D'ici quelques minutes, je ne serai plus qu'un vague souvenir. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout. Désolé pour rien. Désolé de t'avoir pris dix ans de ta vie. Désolé d'avoir été Gregory House, et d'avoir voulu te rendre aussi malheureux que moi afin de me sentir moins seul. Je suis désolé d'avoir existé à tes cotés, tu méritais mieux que le connard que j'étais. Pour ça aussi, je voulais te dire merci. Merci d'être resté. Merci de m'avoir aidé, de m'avoir tendu la main, de m'avoir souris._

_C'est parce que je penses à ton sourire que je peux mourir heureux._

_G. House_


End file.
